Ebony Mail (Skyrim)
}} Ebony Mail is a unique piece of heavy armor found in . It is the artifact of the Daedric Prince Boethiah. Acquisition Ebony Mail can be looted from the body of Champion of Boethiah at Knifepoint Ridge during the quest "Boethiah's Calling." Smithing Ebony Mail can be upgraded at a workbench with an Ebony Ingot and the Arcane Blacksmith perk, and benefits from the Ebony Smithing perk, which doubles its improvement. Enchantment Wearing this piece of armor grants the following skill bonuses: *Muffle *Poison Damage: five points (per second, to nearby foes) The poison ability has a few considerations: *This effect is only active while crouching or during combat. *Once activated, the user is shrouded in darkness, simulating the effect of hiding in the shadows. *Brawling while wearing the Ebony Mail will cause the opponent to become poisoned. This will count as a "non-brawl" attack, causing guards and other bystanders to become hostile as well. *While active, this effect will appear in the Active Effects list as Ebony Mail Muffle. *Many undead enemies will not be affected by the poison, making it mostly useless in vampire lairs or Nordic Ruins. This is a unique enchantment, thus it cannot be disenchanted. Trivia *The Ebony Mail is the only non-footwear piece of apparel with the muffle effect. *If the Dragonborn is a Vampire, their eyes will glow through the black smoke effect while wearing the armor (Only if is installed), Dunmer and Argonian eyes will also be visible, along with any scars. *Using the Ebony Mail while attempting to sneak-snipe with a bow can cause some difficulty, as the smoky shadow effect blocks the vision, even if one zooms in. *Despite the enchantments that may benefit stealth-oriented characters (This allows Heavy Armor users to play stealthily), The Ebony Mail is classified as Heavy Armor, therefore making it a unique item that can greatly assist in combat if detected. *The enchantment will activate when nearing a hostile target, making for an excellent auto-alarm system to signify a hostile enemy is near. Bugs * When attacking dragons, sometimes their soul cannot be absorbed while wearing the Ebony Mail. It also sometimes continues to emit the poison aura even when there are no enemies around. * It is possible for Boethiah's Embrace to remain active after switching armor. * Multiple copies of Ebony Mail may be obtained by looting all the armor off the body of Boethiah's Champion and raising his body with the Dead Thrall spell. His armor will respawn upon fast traveling or entering a new cell. * It can be duplicated by the Mannequin glitch, but it will lose all upgrades done to the armor. *If dropped, it may show up as "stealing" it when it is picked up again. * With installed, the player will often have "unshrouded" eyes and scars that display through the dark silhouette generated by this armor. Without the affliction of Vampirism or Lycanthropy. * The Ebony Mail can disappear if given to Malborn in the "Diplomatic Immunity" quest. It may not be in the chest at the Thalmor Embassy upon arrival. Appearances * * * * es:Cota de ébano (Skyrim) ru:Эбонитовая Кольчуга Category:Skyrim: Heavy Armor Category:Skyrim: Unique Armor Category:Skyrim: Daedric Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Cuirasses